De mensajes, locura y otros romances
by alaskaonthepuzzle
Summary: Sherlock y John son amigos desde los 7 años, entre tragedias, risas, borracheras y la constante presión del mundo sobre ellos, inconscientemente tratan de sacarse a flote el uno al otro. Pero ¿por cuanto tiempo? Teenlock.
1. Chapter 1

Para Sherlock:

Estas invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me dicen que traigas a Mycroft porque tu mamá le dijo a mi mamá que has estado muy alejado de él y que hace días le diste una patada en la rodilla. A mí me da igual si viene contigo o no, lo importante es que vengas Cumplo 9 años, ¡ya te alcance!

John.

Para John:

Gracias por invitarme, Mycroft no va a ir porque se intoxico con un pastelillo que le regale en disculpa por la patada en la rodilla, que cosa más rara, si yo hice el pastel con mis propias manos y no le vi nada raro. Que lastima, tendré que ir solo. Nos vemos allá.

SH.

Sherlock:

Gracias por ir a mi fiesta, supe que después te castigaron porque tu papá se dio cuenta de que le habías echado no sé qué ingrediente raro al que es alérgico tu hermano, ojalá y te descastiguen pronto porque me aburro mucho en mi casa por las tardes .

John:

La palabra descastigar no existe.

SH.

Sherlock:

Pues en el idioma que acabo de inventar si existe, y deja de firmar con ''SH'' estoy atrás de ti.

John:

Tengo un libro que habla sobre la historia de los idiomas y hay ciertas cosas que debes hacer antes de crear uno.

SH.

Sherlock:

DEJA DE FIRMAR, y no me pases la nota tan rápidamente, el profesor Gallfrey no nos quita la mirada de encima. Y no me importa, inventé un nuevo idioma es el Watsonglish y no empieces a hablarme de tus libros.

John:

WATSONGLISH NI SIQUIERA ES UNA PALABRA.

SH.

Sherlock:

NO SEAS TAN AMARGADO.

John:

No tengo muchas razones para no serlo.

Sherlock:

Me tienes a mí

Queridos señor y señora Holmes:

Me gustaría tener una charla con ustedes sobre el comportamiento de su hijo Sherlock en clase de Historia, los padres del joven John Watson también vendrán. He hecho todo, desde cambiarlos de lugar hasta pararlos en medio de la clase pero no entienden, no dejan de pasarse notas, son como uña y carne.

* * *

Para Sherlock:

Me enteré de que Redbeard murió anoche, sé lo triste que has de estar y no te culpo. Si quieres llorar hazlo, prometo no contárselo a nadie y no burlarme de ti. Yo lloré anoche cuando mamá me contó que tu mamá le contó que habían tenido que ir a un veterinario a que durmieran a tu Redbeard. Sufría, estaba bastante vieja y necesitaba descansar. No estoy diciendo que esté en un lugar mejor, porque el mejor lugar era contigo en el suelo de tu habitación, estoy seguro de que eras la persona que más quería en el mundo, y creo que también me llego a querer a mí. Espero que no estés triste por mucho tiempo.

Tu amigo, John. (Jawn, como quieras)

P.D: Debemos hacer un funeral digno de ella, puedes llevar tu violín, no importa que no sepas tocar todavía.

Para John:

Lloré, pero ya no puedo llorar más porque no me salen las lágrimas. Intente tomar agua para que así mi cuerpo estuviera inundado de liquido otra vez pero nada. Creo que me quede seco.

Ahora estoy furioso, Mycroft se llevó el cuerpo de Redbeard a un lugar donde hacen ceniza a las mascotas. Le di otra patada en la rodilla y le arañe el brazo, papá me gritó y mamá le gritó por gritarme, entonces Mycroft dijo que no me soportaba que él solo estaba tratando de ayudar y se ue. Ojalá y no vuelva. Yo debía haber elegido como quería sepultar a Redbeard, no él. Y aunque yo tenía la idea de quemarla, me debieron haber preguntado a mi primero, pero piensan que soy demasiado débil como para ir y ver aquello. Yo quería estar con ella, nada más. Igual habrá funeral, mañana a las 05:30 de la tarde, solo seremos tú y yo no quiero a nadie más porque entonces me enojaré y los pateare en las rodillas.

SH. (Jawn es gracioso, y te lo escribiré así cada vez que pueda)

* * *

Tienes un mensaje instantáneo de: **JOHNWATSON**

-¿En serio Sherlock? ¿El kamasutra? Estamos en un intercambio de navidad en la clase y me regalas el kamasutra. Vaya manera de hacerme conocido. Ahora soy John el erótico.

-Si ¿y qué? Me pase semanas intentando escogerte un buen regalo. Aparte te va bien el apodo. SH.

-CARAJO NO FIRMES CON TU ''SH'', estoy a dos computadoras de ti, y gracias por el regalo ¿pero porque precisamente eso? por que no Harry Potter o que sé yo.

-Harry Potter es absurdo, no puedes abrir una puerta diciendo Expecto Pratosus, va contra las leyes de la física y la lógica, además, con eso de que quieres iniciar tu vida sexual en cuanto cumplas los 16, me pareció buena idea que al menos no vaya a ser tan aburrido y superfluo como el resto de las experiencias sexuales de gente de nuestra edad.

-1: Harry Potter no es absurdo. 2: ES EXPECTO PATRONUM y ese hechizo ni siquiera sirve para abrir puertas, hasta la reina lo sabe, y 3.-Si tan absurdo te parece, échale un vistazo a tu amado Doctor Who.

-DOCTOR WHO TIENE FUNDAMENTOS ASOMBROSOS. SI TAN SOLO TE DIERAS EL TIEMPO DE VERLA.

-Sí, sí, sí como quieras. Volviendo al tema, supongo que el libro me será útil pero no creo que ninguna chica quiera usar el ''giro invertido con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el pubis'' además ¿Cómo sabias que quiero empezar a tener sexo a los 16?

-Lestrade.

-Ese hijo de…

-Si… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste a mí? Eso de que quieres empezar a tener relaciones coitales a esa edad.

-Jesús no uses ese término, y no sé, siempre eres muy frio hacía esos temas, supuse que te daría igual.

-Pues no, no me da igual

-¿Por qué? ¿Te mueres por ser el primero verdad?

-No

-Jajajajajajajajaja, claro que sí.

-No eres mi tipo

-Nadie es tu tipo. Oye la señorita Simpson viene revisarme el trabajo, ¿tienes alguna idea de Excel? No entiendo nada.

SHERLOCKHOLMES se ha desconectado.

-Gracias, hijo de puta.

Apreciado señor Hooper:

Mi hijo Sherlock no podrá presentarse a clase debido a que iremos al funeral de un familiar. Gracias por su atención.

Apreciado señor Hooper:

John no podrá asistir a clase ya que tiene cita con el dentista. Gracias y una disculpa.

-Tiene un SMS de **JOHN **-

-¡Felices 17 señor Holmes! Ya le envié el justificante falso al profesor ¿y tú? Voy camino al centro ¿tienes la identificación falsa verdad? Invité a Molly, si, si, ya sé lo que piensas pero la chica esta vuelta loca por ti desde que se te engroso la voz, en serio que es mucho el cambio, siento que estoy hablando con un dragón, en fin, procura ser amable con ella, te tiene aprecio, al igual que yo. O bueno, a lo mejor no te quiere tanto como yo, pero te quiere y sabes voy a callarme.

-Tiene un SMS de SHERLOCKHOLMES-

-¿Ya se te paso el dolor de cabeza? Eres un terco.

-No soy un puerco

-Terco. Terco. Te hablo más al rato, ya vi que ni siquiera puedes leer bien.

-Tiene un SMS de **SHERLOCK-**

-¿Estas mejor? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer?

-Es bueno cuando te preocupas

-No me preocupa tu salud, puedes controlar tu mente y tus funciones básicas, me preocupan tus recuerdos.

-Bastardo, y no, no recuerdo nada, solo que ERA UN CLUB GAY (te dije que eligieras algo tranquilo), y empecé a armar escándalo por eso, pero Molly se rio y empezó a charlar con unos tipos, tomaste dos tragos de una cerveza y dijiste que con eso tenías suficiente, luego de alguna manera empezaste a beber más y yo también, entonces Molly se fue y de ahí nada…

-Oh…

-¿Hay algo que deba recordar? ¿Corrí desnudo al amanecer?

-Eran las tres de la tarde John, y no, no te preocupes.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

-Nada, no estaban. Harry me vio pero sabe que no puede decir nada, por todas las veces que ha llegado hasta las chanclas y yo la he encubierto. ¿Qué te dijeron a ti?

-Nada, entré por la ventana.

-¿Tan borracho?

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba borracho si no recuerdas nada?

-Lo tengo borroso, como toda la secundaria. Partes sin importancia.

-Bien.

-Bien. ¿Hablaste con Molly?

-Sí, dice que no nos recuerda haciendo nada…fuera de lo normal, ella se fue antes.

-¿Antes de que?

-De nada John Watson, sigue durmiendo.

* * *

-Tiene un nuevo SMS de **JOHN-**

-Te tengo noticias…

-Tu hermana dejo de ser una inepta.

-No, pero se fue de la casa. De todos modos esa no es la noticia, tienes que adivinar.

-No me jodas con adivinanzas

-Amargado, bueno te lo diré; ya soy hombre.

-Si de verdad crees que por tener sexo te conviertes automáticamente en hombre, no sé cómo somos amigos desde hace 10 años.

-Es solo una expresión, tú sabes que yo no soy así ¡10 años! ¡Parece que fue ayer cuando jugábamos a ser piratas! La cosa es que ya no soy virgen, tardó un año más de lo esperado pero, lo hice.

-¿Con quién fue?

-Sarah Liconson

-No pudiste escoger mujer más aburrida.

-No me arruines la ilusión, es el último año de secundaria ¿Dónde voy a encontrar a otra?

-EN EL RESTO DEL MUNDO. Te mereces algo más extraordinario.

-No te pongas profundo, alégrate por mí, además use el libro que me diste cuando tenía 15.

-¿Cuál posición?

-Una de las básicas, no iba a ser tan ambicioso.

-Wow.

-Por eso es que le cuento estas cosas a Lestrade, él me hubiera hecho fiesta.

-Pues ve con él.

-Bien. Y a propósito, el martes Molly encontró una nota que nos mandamos en el laboratorio de física donde decía que te desesperaba como iba todo el tiempo tras de ti, a veces eres demasiado cruel, Sherlock. Adiós.

-Me conoces lo suficiente como para que eso no te sorprenda.

* * *

-Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de **MOLLYHOOPER:)** ''

-Mierda ¿ya la viste?

-Lo siento Molly estoy demasiado ocupado teniendo una primera mala impresión sobre ella

-Solo porque se sentó al lado de Sherlock sino estarías babeando sobre el teclado…

-Claro que no, se ve demasiado engreída, viene vestida como para un desfile

-Pues a mí me gustaría tener ese vestido, mira que linda…

-Molly no dejes que te haga sentir inferior

-Seamos honestos John, es alta, bonita, tiene actitud y seguridad en sí, no me sorprende que en seguida haya captado la atención de Sherlock por más que esté intente disimularlo, de seguro que era la más inteligente de su otra escuela.

-Podría ser… pero de seguro para la siguiente clase Sherlock pierde todo el interés en ella ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, míralos, siguen mirándose como si supieran algo que nosotros no ¡Y se acaban de conocer!

-Cállate, me pones nervioso

-Uuuuuuuuy

-¿Cómo se llama? Llegué tarde y cuando entré al salón ella ya estaba sentada en mi lugar.

-El profesor la presento como Irene Adler, viene de una escuela que está a un par de horas de aquí. No dijo porque la cambiaron.

-Diooooos, ¡mira! Sherlock esta sonriendo

-QUE FUERTE QUE FUERTE

-JODER

-Y ELLA SE RÍE!

-Algo es muy raro aquí

-Seguramente solo se entienden entre ellos, ya sabes, chistes de intelectuales, que sé yo.

-Molly…

-John…

-Bien, no voy a dejar que eso me distraiga, es normal, le pediré que me platique luego. Oye ¿entiendes algo de lo que tenemos que hacer? ¡No tengo idea de cómo acomodar esta hoja de cálculo!

-**MOOLYHOOPER:)** se ha desconectado-

-MUCHAS. GRACIAS.

* * *

_Ok hasta aqui el primer cap, dejen sus reviu's con criticas: positivas, destructivas, sugerencias, etc., etc.,_

_Gracias por leer! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Tiene un mensaje de JOHN-**

-Hola Señor Holmes, ¿le apetece salir a ver alguna pésima película al cine esta noche?

-Que tentadora idea Watson, pero no gracias, tengo planes.

-¿Qué?

-Saldré esta noche

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido?

-TU NUNCA TIENES PLANES, a menos que sea un experimento nuevo o leer Juego de Tronos.

-Cierto, pero hoy los tengo, en media hora tengo que estar fuera. Ve a ver una película no sé, con Lestrade o con esa tal Donna que te coquetea en clase de química.

-No me coquetea

-No seas ingenuo

-No me coquetea como Irene te coquetea a ti

-Ella no lo hace

-No seas ingenuo… ¿Vas a salir con ella verdad?

* * *

-**Tiene un nuevo SMS de ADLER**-

Calle Hollyday a las 10:00 p.m

Estaré en el café. Xo.

* * *

-Tal vez si ¿que significa xo?

-Un beso y un abrazo creo

-Oh...

-Diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría...

-No te puedo prometer nada.

* * *

**-Tiene un nuevo mensaje instantáneo de GREGLESTRADE**-

-¿QUE DIJO QUE?

-QUE NO ME PODÍA PROMETER NADA.

-Wow…. Creo que por fin ha sucedido, nuestro Sherlock, está enamorado.

-No seas idiota, se conocen desde hace una semana.

-Sí y se ha sentado en la mayoría de las clases con ella o cerca de ella

-Pero…

-Acepta los hechos John

-¡Pero ayer en clase de Informática la ignoró por completo! Y se sentó a mi lado.

-Pero ni te hablo

-Espera me llega un mensaje.

**-Nuevo SMS de 05678331-**

-¿Dónde está Sherlock?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

-Disculpa John, soy Mycroft su hermano, ¿tienes idea de a dónde salió?

-No.

-John…

-En serio que no Mycroft, ni idea. Mejor deja tu teléfono y sigue haciendo lo que Mycroft acostumbré a hacer :)

-Dime a donde fue mi hermano, no lo voy a seguir o algo así, solo que salió muy arreglado y apresurado y mi madre quiere saber.

-¿Arreglado?

-Sí, llevaba su abrigo verde botella.

-¡Él nunca usa el verde botella!

-Lo sé…

-Wow

-¿Dónde está?

-Salió con una chica de la escuela

-¿Irene Adler?

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Pues soy Mycroft

-Buen punto… ¿Estará bien?

-No lo sé, probablemente le rompa el corazón y tengas que poner las piezas juntas pero fuera de eso… mmm si estará bien.

-Sherlock no tiene corazón, al menos no lo demuestra, así que no se le puede romper.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Redbeard murió?

-Mierda, si…

-Entonces sabes que si tiene corazón, y si no estás seguro, échate un vistazo.

**-Tiene mensajes instantáneos nuevos de GREGLESTRADE-**

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Sigues ahí?

-JOOOOOOOOOOOHN

-¿Sabías que tu nombre en español es Juan?

-JUAAAAAAAAAAN

-Acabó de tener una conversación muy extraña Greg

-¿Con tu madre? ¿Apenas te la da? A mí me lo dijeron desde los 9.

-¡Noooooo! Con el hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft.

-¿Él te dio la charla? ¿Sherlock tiene un hermano?

-¡NO Y SI!

-Llamado Microsoft, a esa familia los nombres raros les vienen de todos lados.

-*Mycroft. Me dijo que Sherlock había salido muy arreglado y usando su abrigo verde botella, me pregunto a donde y le dije que con aquella.

-Esto está que arde. El verde botella solo lo usa en tus cumpleaños. Y ¿no se molestará Sherlock contigo porque se lo dijiste?

-Me da igual yo solo estoy tratando de protegerlo.

-AQUÍ HUELE A PASIÓN

-IDIOTA. Buenas noches, iré a ver en que me entretengo en mi profunda soledad…

-Prepárate un café y siéntate frente a la chimenea, añorando viejos momentos…

-Jajajajajaja

-Adiós Juan.

**-Tiene un SMS de JOHN-**

-Hola Sherlock, es sábado así que ¿qué tal si accedo a ver Doctor Who ah? Ayer vi un par de anuncios en la tele y me pareció interesante, ¿en tu casa?

-Hola…

-¿Sigues dormido?

-¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-HOLAAAAAAA

-Okay.

* * *

**-Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de SHERLOCKHOLMES-**

-Hola John, siento no contestar hace rato estaba sin batería, hoy no puedo pero tal vez mañana ¿vale? Probablemente salga de nuevo esta tarde.

-Está bien, diviértete, oye tu hermano me mensajeo ayer.

-Te preguntó a donde fui y le dijiste.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que quise.

-Respuesta súper inteligente.

-Gracias, ¿hacemos el proyecto de química juntos? Tenemos que exponerlo el próximo viernes.

-Lo siento, ya hago equipo con Irene.

-Ah

-Haz con Lestrade, incluso nosotros les podríamos ayudar dándoles algunos consejos.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, Irene y yo.

-Ok.

-Vale, nos vemos, tengo que irme.

**-SHERLOCKHOLMES se ha desconectado-**

* * *

-**Nuevo SMS de JOHN-**

**-**My loneliness its killing me, and i must confess I still believe (still believe)

-Jajajajajajajaja ¿estás borracho?

-Estoy aburrido Molly, ¿qué haces?

-El proyecto de química

-¿No tienes compañero?

-Sip, es Troy Edwards, el borracho que de seguro está en una fiesta ahorita mismo

-Mal compañero…

-Ya sé, pero no me quedo de otra, ya que te uniste a Lestrade…

-Sorry about that

-¿Por qué no hiciste equipo con Sherlock?

- Irene.

-¿Por eso cantas Hit Me Baby One More Time?

-Algo así…

-A mi déjame las canciones de Britney, tu quédate con Radiohead. Estoy seguro de hay alguna buena canción para estos momentos.

-¿Creep?

-Algo menos cliché.

-Fake Plastic Trees :(

-Esoooooooo

-Me siento estúpido

-Que novedad…

-En serio :(

-¿Por estar celoso?

-No lo estoy, solo tengo miedo de que se vaya alejando poco a poco hasta que yo me convierta en uno de esos amigos de los que se habla en reuniones a los 36 años. No podría soportarlo.

-¡Dios mio John eso nunca va a pasar! Ustedes dos tienen la amistad más loca y fuerte que he visto en mi vida, además recuerda cuando tenías 13 años y tuviste a tu primera novia, Lana Paulson

-Oh Lana Banana…. ¿Qué con ella?

-Que hiciste exactamente lo que Sherlock está haciendo, cancelabas los planes, pasaban muy pocos tiempos juntos, lo hiciste a un lado. Y cuando ella te engaño y tú regresaste con la cabeza baja, él ni siquiera te reprocho nada, todo volvió a ser como antes, los dos solos de nuevo.

-Había olvidado eso, pero Sherlock es diferente e Irene también, es demasiado lista. Creo que por fin encontró alguien a su nivel.

-No te sugestiones.

-Trataré Molly…trataré…

**-Tiene un nuevo mensaje instantáneo de SHERLOCKHOLMES-**

-John

-Son las tres de la mañana.

-Sí, acabo de llegar así que aprovecho para avisarte que mañana no podremos vernos, Irene y yo vamos a hacer el proyecto para tener el resto de la semana libre. ¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos el lunes. ¿No hay ningún problema verdad?

**-JOHNXWATSON SE HA DESCONECTADO-**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, he notado que en casi todos los fics Sherlock es el que sufre por John y sus novias, ahora trate de invertirlo(?) Para ver a Juan sufrir. Soy maldad pura (?)

Una cosa más, creo que no todos los capitulos, o al menos no todo el fic será así por medio de mensajes o emails, hay algunas cosas que no se pueden describir por medio de mensajes y se necesita un narrador.

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews :D dejen más y escuchen Hit Me Baby One More Time.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la BBC y a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, yo solo los tomo prestados cuando estoy aburrida.

* * *

John entró al laboratorio de Química con aire desinteresado, tras un gran regaño por parte del maestro de literatura por haber dicho ''cochino'' en lugar de ''cocino'', no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Pero esta actitud fue alejada como una mosca al ver que su lugar casual al lado de Sherlock estaba vacío, él estaba ahí, con la cabeza contra el escritorio, dormido quizá.

No había ninguna Irene Adler a su lado, lanzándole miradas suspicaces y revolviéndole el cabello, distrayéndolo de su atención a la clase, ni impidiéndole a John que se sentará junto a él en el que había sido SU lugar desde hacía ya 4 años.

El torrente de alumnos entró de repente mientras sonaba la campana y al darse cuenta de que seguía ahí parado sin moverse, despertó de su breve confusión y camino decidido a su asiento. Cuando llegó y arrojó su mochila sobre la mesa, Sherlock alzó la cabeza como impulsada con un resorte y lo miro directamente a los ojos. John supo lo que aquella mirada avergonzada significaba, la había visto otras cientos de veces, cuando hacía un comentario demasiado pedante, incluso demasiado siendo Sherlock y John se enojaba y se alejaba de él un par de días para que luego su amigo llegará con la mirada de disculpa silenciosa, John se limitaría a rodar los ojos y sonreír irónicamente, invitándolo a pasar a su casa, olvidándolo todo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, John supo que debía ser el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nos enojamos mientras hacíamos el proyecto y tuve que hacerlo yo solo, ella se fue muy campante el domingo a la playa con su familia y yo no dormí por terminar el estúpido trabajo, no es que me moleste, no me gusta dormir. Pero igual es injusto sabes.-eso explicaba las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y el tono cansado con el que hablaba, igualmente aunque tratará de ocultarlo bajo un gesto indiferente John supo que aquello de Irene le había dolido de verdad y no pudo evitar sentirse enojado.

-Eres un idiota-le dijo con tono casual, entre reprobatorio y amigable.

Sherlock sonrió y bufó.

-Ya sé, ya sé-se limitó a decir.

La clase de química concluyo de manera normal y por normal quiere decir, que los dos estaban ignorando al mundo completamente y dedicándose simplemente a hacerse reír y tratar de levantarse el ánimo el uno al otro, de una manera inconsciente Sherlock se sorprendió al descubrir que en toda la clase no había pensado en Irene, a pesar de que ella estaba sentada atrás y cuando paso al lado de él, John se dedico a lanzarle una mirada fulminante que la chica le correspondió. Era oficial, su mejor amiga y su ''novia'' (aquello aún estaba demasiado indefinido) estaban en guerra y eso de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba, como asegurándole que John no lo dejaría sin importar las estupideces que hiciera.

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de Sherlock-**

-John.

-Sherlock.

-¿Vamos al cine?

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento es que mi nueva novia y yo vamos a ir ya, será para mañana

-¿Quién es? No importa, cancela.

-Cálmate, no tengo novia, Donna la que me coqueta en clase de química resulto ser lesbiana, estoy devastado.

-Que lastima, me siento muy mal por ti

-Ajá

-Que bien me conoces ¿entonces vamos?

-Yep, a las 08:00

-¡Genial!

**-Tiene un nuevo mensaje instantáneo de MOLLYHOOPER-**

-Escuché que Sherlock y tú se reconciliaroooooooon

-Ni siquiera estábamos peleadoooooooooos, solo vamos a ir al cine, pero igual me hace demasiado feliz que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes

-Pero el te hizo a un lado, es lo mismo, puedo sentir tu emoción.

- Pero Irene es la que se hizo a un lado ahora y podemos vivir nuestra maravillosa vida de casados en paz.

-Oh-oh

-Bromeaba con lo de casados

-John…

-En serio, bromeaba, no me vayas a volver a dar otro folleto sobre la bisexualidad porque de verdad que no los necesito

-¡No, mira John! ¿Sherlock tiene Facebook?

-Um, si, aunque publica cosas cada dos años.

-Me dijo que no tenía… ¡Ese no es el punto! En mi inicio dice que Irene Adler tiene una relación con Sherlock Holmes.

-¿QUÉ?

-QUE FUERTE, QUE FUERTE.

-Deja las bromas Molly, tengo que estar en el cine en media hora y no quiero llegar molesto o nervioso

-Lo siento John, pero es cierto.

-Déjame revisar.

-¿Lo ves?

**-JOHNXWATSON se ha desconectado-**

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de Sherlock-**

John, lo siento pero no podre ir al cine hoy, Irene vino a hablar conmigo y bueno, se podría decir que estamos bien y ahora tenemos una especie de ¿relación? No sé cómo se le diga, pensé que tú siempre serías el de las novias eternas, en una sensación medio rara. Vamos al cine mañana ¿de acuerdo? Por favor no te enojes.

* * *

_De: John Watson_

_Para: Sherlock Holmes_

_Asunto: Querido Sherlock._

_Vete a la mierda tú._

_A la mierda Irene. _

_Y a la mierda ustedes dos._

_-Con mucho cariño, John._

_*borrar*_

* * *

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de John-**

Está bien :) no te :) preocupes :) que te :) diviertas :)

-Gracias John, Irene dice que eres buen amigo.

-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Eh?

-Nada, este era para Harry. Adiós.

* * *

El continuo parloteo de su mejor amigo y su novia delante de él en clase de Historia, en el almuerzo, y en otras dos clases hacían querer estrellar su cabeza contra el escritorio una y otra vez.

Al menos no era el único al que la escena lo molestaba, Molly estaba en una esquina del salón, garabateando furiosa en su cuaderno, echando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas cargadas de impotencia.

John nunca pensó que Sherlock pudiera ser un bueno novio, pero lo era. La manera en la que ponía atención a lo que Irene decía y también el ser tan atento con ella lo hacía sentirse confundido y por qué no, un poco enojado.

Lestrade había aparecido muy campante por el pasillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que vio el semblante de John que solo podía decir una cosa ''Háblame y perderás la lengua''

-John, John, John… te estás tomando esto muy personal y me aburres.

-Gracias-respondió abriendo su libro con gran estrepito al escuchar la risa de Sherlock por quinceava vez en el día y no ser la causa de aquello.

-¿Quieres otro folleto de la bisexualidad? Puedo facilitarte alguno, mi hermana trabaja en esas cosas y…

-¡NO SOY BISEXUAL!-soltó con semejante voz que la clase acalló al instante, todos lo miraban, incluidos la pareja causante de su molestia, Irene tenía plasmada una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y Sherlock solo trataba de contener la risa. Molly lo miraba con una mano sobre la boca y el brillo de la carcajada en los ojos.

-Señor Watson, puedo sugerirle que vaya a ver al consejero para que controle su mal genio y su sexualidad cuestionable durante mi clase-dijo el maestro con un tono cortante. La clase entera estalló en carcajadas, el profesor le indico con un ademán que saliera.

Y por primera vez Sherlock no fue tras él, lo que hizo que un vació enorme se extendiera en su estomago y lamentablemente, no era hambre, era la premonición de que su amistad quizá llegará a su fin.

* * *

_Holaaaaaa, ya sé, ya sé, este capitulo estuvo medio... ñe, pero es necesario es como un capitulo de trasición. Jawn ya no va a sufrir tanto, i promess._

_Poco a poco iré metiendo más a Irene y Mycroft porque por ahí kiras70 me pidió Mystrade y si quizá haya un poco querida (◕‿◕✿) Y Victor si aparecer en el fic pero no estoy segura cuando._

_BlueArcana me encantó la versión de Travis, estoy media obsesionada con ella, la voz de él se escucha mucho mejor que la de Britney idk xD_

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviu's y sigan dejando que su opinión me es importante._


	4. Chapter 4

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de Irene-**

-Ya Sherlock, me deprime escuchar tus problemas.

-En teoría no los estas escuchando, los estás leyendo.

-Igual me deprimen, hablemos de otras cosas

-Yo siempre escuchó todo tu cuento de cómo no soportas a tu padre y su devoción a la castidad.

-Si pero eso es aparte, es tu trabajo.

-¿Y no el tuyo?

-Tus problemas con Mycroft nunca terminaran, supéralo, ahora ¿vas a venir por mi o nos vamos a encontrar donde siempre?

-No puedo, quede con John de ir a su casa un rato.

-John, John, John…

-Hace tres meses que no hablaba con él, al menos no mucho y apenas anteayer por divina intervención de Lestrade volvimos a tener una conversación medianamente decente.

-Pero John fue el que te ignoró, lo cual sinceramente me pareció una tontería

-Se sintió ofendido nada más

-¿Por qué por fin tienes una vida y él no? Es patético.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir y me he cansado de repetírtelo: no te metas con él.

-Bien. Pásatela en grande en su casa y después hablamos.

-O tal vez no. Adiós

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de Sherlock-**

-Hola John, voy camino a tu casa

-Ok

-Llevo películas de Harry Potter!

-Genial

-¿Sigues enojado verdad?

-No.

-Sí, porque siempre que digo que accederé a ver Harry Potter dices ''ASDAFGHSJKASJSKDJAKS genial'' no un ''genial'' a secas.

-Eres tan brillante, me sorprendes cada día.

-Por favor deja de ser tan seco conmigo.

-¿Te enojaste con Irene?

-¿Qué? No

-Sí.

-Si…

-A mitad de la película iras en su búsqueda y pasaran la noche hablando de lo maravilloso que es la teoría de no sé qué cosas y la mierda de la gravedad y otras cosas de inteligentes.

-Jajajajajajajaja

-Sabes que es cierto.

-Jajajajajajaja, lo dices como si ella y yo tuviéramos mucho en común. No hablamos mucho la verdad.

-Ah…

-No es lo que tú crees…

-No importa, si quieres irte antes de mi casa no habrá problema, tengo repuestos.

-¿Repuestos dentales?

-Idiota, no. Invite a Lestrade y a una chica llamada Margot.

-Una nueva novia

-No, la verdad no. Es mi amiga.

-Yo soy tu amigo.

-¿A qué hora llegas?

-En cinco minutos. ¿De verdad es solo una amiga?

-Lo juró

-Seré amable con ella.

-Como quieras.

* * *

En el porche de la casa de los Watson, Sherlock se detuvo a la mitad de tocar el timbre, una armónica entonaba una melodía muy alegre que solo pudo identificar como _Love Me Do,_ de los _Beatles_. John solía ponerla todo el tiempo en su habitación, y la cantaba mientras Sherlock lo miraba en silencio desde su cama, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño se extendía por su rostro al ver a su mejor amigo tan alegre, algo que solo pasaba cuando estaban juntos.

La canción termino y se escucharon risas, una de ellas femenina, Sherlock revoleo los ojos y puso su mejor cara de fastidio. Por más que John lo negara, de seguro la tal Margot era una pretendiente, una de esas tontas e insípidas chicas que tanto le gustaban y Sherlock tanto odiaba. Es que en realidad eran patéticas, era como si las pusieras en un cuadro comparativo al lado de John y sin duda era John quien se merecía alguien mejor, no a alguien tan efímero y sin chiste como lo eran todas sus ex – novias.

La nueva explosión de risas le dio la determinación para abrir la puerta, no tocaría el timbre, era como su propia casa. Se hizo el silencio en cuanto entro.

-Hola John ¿como…-pero calló al instante al ver la melena pelirroja de espaldas a él recargada en SU sofá, se sentaba en él desde que era niño, incluso los padres de John lo reservaban solo para él en Navidad o año nuevo y John siempre se sentaba en el de al lado.

Miro a John y este le devolvió la mirada, totalmente despreocupada y normal. En cambio Lestrade observaba como si fuera a explotar la Tercer Guerra Mundial de un momento a otro.

''Contrólate Sherlock, es solo que está tratando de hacerte enojar por lo mucho que le has hecho pasar, contrólate'' se dijo como un mantra y el silencio incomodo se rompió cuando la muchacha volteo rápidamente y le sonrió.

-¡Hola! Debes ser Sherlock, soy Margot-no le extendió la mano ni lo saludo con fingida cortesía, la sola sonrisa de la chica lo hacía sentir bienvenido.

Se dio cuenta de que seguía parado como un idiota en la puerta, con la bolsa de las películas rentadas en una mano y su celular en el otro. Forzó su mejor sonrisa y fue hacia la cocina. John lo seguiría, siempre lo hacía. Pero no, espero cinco minutos, haciéndose tonto sirviéndose soda y revisando sus mensajes una y otra vez. Sintió pasos detrás de él y se giro con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara que se deshizo al ver a Lestrade.

-¿Te agrada?-le pregunto agarrando la botella de refresco.

-Apenas la conozco-respondió Sherlock en tono indiferente.

-¿No has hecho ninguna deducción?

-Estudiante de noveno grado, tiene un gato, a juzgar por sus dedos es violonchelista y toca otros instrumentos entre ellos la armónica, lo sé porque la escuché al llegar-agrego rápidamente ante el gesto de sorpresa de Lestrade-y usa demasiado delineador de ojos.

-Le sienta bien, me agrada, es muy lista.

-Uhm.

-No seas grosero

-El ''ser lista'' dentro del rango de las novias de John es saber que 2 más 2 es 4, nada más.

-Pero ella no es su novia.

Sherlock soltó una risa incrédula, tomo un tazón de uvas y comenzó a comerlas con desenfreno mientras observaba a través de la cocina a su mejor amigo y a la extraña, charlar frente a la chimenea.

-Ya sabes que John nunca le habla de cosas demasiado personales a sus novias.

-Si ¿y qué?

Se recargo sobre el lavatrastos a su lado, ahora observándolos también y echó un suspiro.

-Bueno cuando llegue, él estaba medio histérico porque su hermana tuvo una sobredosis o algo así y sus padres están desde anoche en el hospital, él estaba soltándolo todo y ella solo lo rodeaba con un brazo, lo escuchaba, empezó a decirle algo más pero luego se dieron cuenta de que llegue y se quedo callado, ya sabes que no me tiene tanta confianza. Por eso nos invito, dice que aquí solo se va a volver loco.

Sherlock dejo de atacar el tazón de uvas y una culpa ciega y dolorosa comenzó a surgir.

-¿Por qué no me conto nada de eso? Le habría ayudado.

-Bueno, ustedes se ignoran desde hace meses y sus conversaciones son las más secas y comunes que he escuchado desde las de mis padres en la cena antes de su divorcio. Te necesita Sherlock, quiera o no te necesita y tu a él.

Volvieron a la sala, escuchó a John reír por decima vez pero se le veía cansado, sus ojos tenían más ojeras de lo normal y su expresión inspiraba nostalgia estaba cargando un gran peso encima y lo peor es que lo estaba haciendo solo, siempre era él quien cargaba con todo pero de alguna manera Sherlock iba a su lado y juntos equilibraban el peso de los problemas.

Margot reía y hablaba, hablaba de cosas bastantes interesantes la verdad, tenía argumentos buenos y era rápida, ocurrente, su cabello rojo y sus enormes ojos cafés concordaban con su personalidad flameante.

-Margot tiene 280 libros en su habitación, están desperdigados por el suelo y las paredes, es un desorden muy armonioso.-dijo John cuando ella hizo una brillante referencia a George R.R Martin.

-¿Y los has leído todos?-pregunto Sherlock, hecho un ovillo en su abrigo sobre el sillón junto a Lestrade, más aburrido que nada.

-¡Qué va! Solo como 100 de ellos, los demás quizá después, no tengo prisa, no planeo morir pronto.

La velada acabo a las 11:00 con 2 pizzas extra grandes devoradas por todos los presentes –excepto Sherlock, claro, que solo salió a comprar dos kilos de uvas-

Margot se despidió de John con un abrazo que le correspondió con un cariño y tibieza tan dignos de él, le dijo un breve ''sabes que cualquier cosa puedes llamar'' y salió envuelta en un enorme abrigo tinto.

Lestrade se fue aún con cara de que una bomba fuera a estallar entre cualquier momento y solo quedaron ellos dos, Sherlock quería hablar de lo que Lestrade le había contado pero no sabía cómo empezar, simplemente lo ayudo a lavar los platos en un silencio de muerte y al acabar se sentó en su sillón, suspirando.

Ante esto John frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, problemas personales-añadió rápidamente al ver que Sherlock estaba por preguntar.

No necesito más para saber que John lo estaba corriendo, algo que nunca ni en los peores momentos había hecho. Además el ''problemas personales'' le dejo claro que ya no era bienvenido en su vida privada, lo que le provoco una extraña sensación en el pecho, como un golpe. Quería ¿llorar? ¿Pelear? ¿Abrazarlo? pero obvio no haría nada.

Sin más se levanto y salió a pesar de que estaba empezando a llover. Y así, bajo la tempestad londinense se encamino a su casa, sin abrigo, sin teléfono y sin amigos.

* * *

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de ''05678331''**

-Hola, si hablo con Greg Lestrade me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre Sherlock Holmes.

-Hola, si habla con él y me gustaría hacerle una pregunta ¿SABE USTED QUE SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA? Ah y ¿QUIEN ES?

-Lo siento, soy Mycroft su hermano.

-Ah sí, me han hablado de ti. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Como ya dije, hacerle unas preguntas sobre mi hermano.

-¿Qué preguntas? Yo no espió a nadie.

-No, nada de eso, es algo reciente me imagino, esta tarde salió hacia caso de su amigo John, muy alegre aunque algo nervioso y regreso empapado y con el semblante más triste que le he visto jamás, así que ¿algo paso?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por que sí.

-Esa no es una buena respuesta señor Holmes.

-¿Vas a responder o no? Además no me cuestiones tú, no tienes derecho alguno.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes como 40 años y sigues viviendo en la misma casa que tu hermano adolescente. No te creas superior a mí.

-¡Tengo 24! Es más, ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?

-Ke ce yo.

-No escribas así por favor ¿Me podrías responder?

-Claro, mira Mycroft la verdad es que no sé. Para que te digo que sí, si no. Lo único que sé es que Sherlock y John ya no son tan inseparables como antes, es una situación muy triste de ver, incluso nuestra amiga amenaza con escribir un fanfiction de ellos si siguen tan distantes como últimamente.

-¡Pero si ellos son inseparables! ¿Qué paso?

-Es por la nueva novia de Sherlock, Irene, ella lo absorbe mucho en mi opinión.

-A mi madre no le agrada.

-A nosotros tampoco, de igual manera ¿Por qué te preocupas?

-Ja, yo no me preocupo por él, es más por bien el entorno familiar, él empieza a deprimirse y las depresiones en su caso son feas.

-¿Y crees que se deprima sin su querido John?

-Claramente, sin él volvería a encerrarse en ese cascarón en el que se resguardo hasta que lo conoció, por el simple hecho de que no tiene con quien enfrentar al mundo.

-Si las cosas siguen feas hablare con John, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, Señor Holmes, ahora déjeme dormir.

* * *

_¡Cha cha cha chan! Un cap medio largo pero well, era mucho que expresar, espero que les haya gustado._

_¿No les parece la reacción de John un poco exagerada? ¿Les cae bien Margot? _

_Sherlock se esta quedando sin amiguitos (◕‿◕✿) _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me agrada lo que comentan y me anima a seguir escribiendo. _


	5. Chapter 5

En la biblioteca, Sherlock estaba en una mesa arrinconada, los leves rayos de luz que entraban desde los ventanales hacían que su cabello se viera levemente claro, sus ojeras se marcaran más y su piel adoptara un tono más colorido del que solía tener. Discretamente –aunque no tanto debido a que John se dio cuenta perfectamente- fingiendo desinterés arrancó una hoja del libro que estaba leyendo y se la guardo en el bolsillo con un movimiento rápido sin siquiera mirar alrededor. John rodó los ojos y sonrió al recordar aquella vez que se había metido en serios problemas al hacer eso, días que parecían demasiado lejanos.

El lugar estaba casi lleno, a ambos los separaban unas 7 enormes mesas con un montón de estudiantes atareados estudiando lo que alcanzarán antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Alejo su vista de Sherlock y volvió a sus libros, debía tratar de concentrarse por más que le costará. Margo se lo decía todo el tiempo ''sufres lo que quieres sufrir hombre'' porque bien podría acercarse a la mesa de Sherlock y decirle ''Hey no entiendo absolutamente nada de química, ayúdame'' y entonces Sherlock le diría ''idiota, son procedimientos muy sencillos, ven acá'' se sentarían juntos por horas, al principio concentrados, luego peleando porque John no lograba entender nada, y al final desternillándose de risa.

Pero John empezó a creer que ya no era tan fácil como eso. Se culpaba a sí mismo, y después culpaba a Sherlock, pero al fin y al cabo, los dos eran unos idiotas.

'' ¿Pueden dejar de fingir que no está pasando nada?'' había preguntado Molly una mañana

Si de por si las cosas con Sherlock siempre eran complicadas, con ayuda de él lo serían más.

Levanto la cabeza a pesar de sí mismo y se encontró con la mirada atenta de su ¿amigo? Ya no sabía lo que era y eso lo entristecía terriblemente. Bajo la vista con rapidez y luego, reconociendo que era una tontería, volvió a mirarlo y ahí estaba. Impasible como siempre. John levantó una mano, esbozando una leve sonrisa y con un movimiento torpe lo saludo, Sherlock solo sonrió, -honesta sonrisa- y volvió a sus libros.

Bueno ya era un comienzo.

Hace una semana que lo había corrido de su casa y en cuanto Sherlock cruzó la puerta se sintió miserable aunque extrañamente poderoso, se sentía tan terrible que subió a su habitación y vio toda una temporada de Doctor Who recordando los momentos que la había visto con Sherlock y los comentarios que haría si estuviera ahí, parecía una adolescente que acababa de pasar por una ruptura tremenda. De alguna manera le había pagado lo que hizo con la misma moneda pero aquello fue una idiotez, Margo se lo había asegurado.

''Estas acostumbrado a que el mundo de Sherlock seas tú, y tal vez lo seguirás siendo pero siempre va a haber otras personas, así como las ha habido contigo y tienes que aprender a aceptarlo John, deberías apoyarlo es su primera novia y todo eso, él no es tuyo''

''Si es mío'' fue lo único que pudo pensar, pero después, recordando un poco y sintiéndose incomodo recapacito: ''Él no es de nadie''

Sherlock se puso de pie golpeando con ambas manos la mesa, haciendo a todos los que estaban sentados con él dar un salto, camino hacia los estantes y el acido recuerdo de haberlo visto a él y a Irene besándose entre pilas de libros le hizo sentir nauseas. Fue como un shock, y la vocecita de Margot rondaba en su cabeza ''él no es tuyo'' ''él no es tuyo''

En aquellas mismas pilas de libros ello se sentaban a charlar en los descansos y una vez Sherlock fumo ahí, en media biblioteca pero sorpresivamente no lo atraparon. Los recuerdos venían como lluvia y lo único que podía hacer era fingir que los ignoraba mientras ese silencio tan alto entre ambos lo asfixiaba.

* * *

-Entonces mi papá preparará carne a la parilla y mi madre sacara un vino muy caro que tiene guardado desde hace años, recuerda que debes ir de traje y… ¿Sherlock? ¿Sherlock me estas escuchando?-exclamó Irene

-No, ni una palabra.

-Idiota-soltó ella tomando un agresivo sorbo de agua.

-Bruja-dijo él despreocupado y siguió mirando en dirección a una mesa apartada, donde John le arrojaba espaguetis a Lestrade y viceversa, mientras Molly y Margo reían sin parar.

''Par de idiotas'' se dijo a sí mismo, pero no podía evitar extrañar aquello, quería decirlo pero no sabía cómo.

-Te decía, debes ir de traje mi padre adora que mis novios vayan de traje, además me dijo que te podría dar un empleo en su empresa, ya ves que trabaja en criminología y…-blah blah blah, las palabras de su novia se perdieron en su mente y pasaron a un segundo plano.

Si, hoy iba a conocer a sus padres pero no se sentía emocionado ni pizca de nervioso.

-Genial, si, no te preocupes-respondía cuando su cerebro le decía que era necesario.

No es que ella no le gustará; le fascinaba, era inteligente, hermosa, difícil de leer, más de lo que alguna vez podría conseguir en alguien, pero a veces le resultaba tan pero tan vacía, tan sin corazón que lo hacía sentir extraño. Eran el uno para el otro, sus personalidades compactaban perfectamente, eso era lo que fallaba.

Su mirada se encontró con la de John durante dos segundos, así como en la biblioteca pero rápidamente volvieron a lo que hacían.

En clases se portaban cordialmente entre ellos tipo: ''Se te cayó tu lápiz, aquí tienes John'' ''Muchas gracias Sherlock, que tengas un buen día'' Y así sucesivamente solo cuando era necesario hablar, los pusieron juntos en clase de Historia y se la pasaron en un silencio de muerte, solo cuando era necesario decir cosas como '' ¿Quién fue Napoleón Bonaparte, Sherlock?'' respondían lo justo y volvían a lo suyo, cuando había un montón de cosas que decirse y ellos seguían ahí atrapados en esa cordialidad excesiva.

Parecía un concurso de quien podía fingir más que le importaba menos.

Su semana generalmente había sido un desastre, después de llegar de casa de John se puso a tocar el violín tan furiosamente que se rompieron las cuerdas, Mycroft intento saber que sucedía y estuvo tocando la puerta durante una hora hasta que Sherlock salió e hizo el ademán de patearlo en la rodilla. Ya no volvió a molestarlo. Luego sus calificaciones del semestre llegaron y eran buenas pero en Español saco F y su madre se puso hecha una loca.

Como si fuera poco lo sacaron de varias clases, a veces en un mismo día; por hablar con Irene, por dormirse, por decir algún comentario grosero sobre el modo de enseñar de los maestros o el peinado de uno de ellos, fueron varias sus visitas al director en solo una semana.

No quería hablar con absolutamente nadie, pero prefería estar peleado con el mundo cuando John estaba de su lado en la batalla.

Cuando los mandaban a la oficina del director siempre era a los dos juntos. Ahora Sherlock iba solo. Había sido solamente una semana pero se sentía como si tuviera de nuevo 6 años y se la pasara otra vez recluido y molestado por todos, totalmente solo.

De repente John se levantó y corrió hacia la salida, Margo se levanto también mientras Lestrade y Molly lucían preocupados. A medio camino Margo regresó y miro a Sherlock , indecisa.

-El papá de John tuvo un infarto-dijo con la voz temblorosa y salió corriendo.

Aquello era demasiado, no podía estar pasando.

-Voy a ir-dijo Sherlock comenzando a levantarse.

-Como quieras-suspiro Irene con calma. Sherlock le dio un beso fugaz en la frente y poniéndose su abrigo fue tras John.

**-Tiene un SMS de Sherlock-**

¿Qué hospital es?

-St. Bart's

-Llego en 5 minutos.

El área de cardiología estaba vacía excepto por los Watson, madre e hijo, su mamá sollozaba apretando un pañuelo con todas sus fuerzas y John mantenía la vista perdida pero fuerte. Margo estaba dos sillas más aparte y en cuanto vio entrar a Sherlock se levanto y camino hacía él. Lo tomo del brazo y antes de que John los viera estaban en un área más apartada.

-Basta de peleas, y de reclamos. Nada de eso. Al menos no ahora-susurró ella

-Ya lo sé-respondió con impaciencia dispuesto a irse pero Margo lo detuvo, no se había dado cuenta de lo delgada que era y como sus ojeras enmarcaban más esos ojos delineados de negro. Estaba enferma, adicta, anti-depresivos. Lo dedujo más rápido que un pestañeo.

-Hablo en serio Sherlock, su padre está muy grave no creen que salga de esta.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mirada llena de pena, pena por John y por su madre incluso por Harry. Margo asintió sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-Deja de sostener tu orgullo cuando a quien tienes que sostener es a él-dijo y volvió a la sala de espera.

Cuando Sherlock regresó la madre de John no estaba, se sentó a su lado mientras su amigo seguía con la vista perdida. Ambos suspiraron.

-Estará bien, es un hombre muy fuerte-le dijo, sabía que eran estúpidas palabras de consuelo, del tipo que dicen los doctores cuando no hay nada más que hacer pero no sabía que más.

-Es viejo.-susurró con una voz inexpresiva.

-La reina es vieja y mírala.

John bufó y su mirada se dirigió hacia él, esos increíbles ojos claros que le influían tanta confianza cuando los de Sherlock solo le podían dar frialdad. Pero extrañamente, John encontraba consuelo en ellos.

No dijeron nada, Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa que quería decir: ''esta todo mal, pero estamos juntos''

Rodeo con un brazo los hombros de John y lo atrajo hacía si, permitiendo que esté se derrumbara y comenzará a sollozar sobre su abrigo.

* * *

_Hola! Si, una tragedia pero era necesaria :( _

_Si no actualizo mucho esta semana es porque 1.-Escuela. 2.-Falta de inspiración. 3.-Escuela._

_Siempre leo todas sus reviu's y si no las contesto una por una es porque no se como ._. creo que no se puede, pero se las contesto aquí con un enorme GRACIAS._

_Dejen más y si les gusta el fic y quieren fangirlear de el con alguien más recomienden _

_Allons-y!_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de Irene-**

-Mi padre te invita a la cena de Navidad, ¿vienes?

-No puedo, ya le prometí a John que iría con él.

-John, John, John…

-Su padre murió hace tres semanas Irene , su madre esta tan devastada que se fue a Bristol por una semana y su hermana seguramente esta ebria en un pub. No puedo dejarlo ahí solo en Navidad.

-Parece que estoy hablando con Oprah por Dios, en primer lugar tú has dicho que la navidad es solo un evento social, no importa si la pasas con alguien o no, es solo una reunión anual para generar gastos innecesarios. Además siempre has pensado que la muerte de un ser querido te afecta directamente o no según como manejes la situación mentalmente.

-En este caso es diferente.

-Solo porque es John, estoy harta de competir con él.

-No digas tonterías, no estás compitiendo con él, nunca podrías.

-¿No?

-No, porque él ganaría.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Feliz Navidad.

**-Tiene un nuevo SMS de Sherlock-**

-No llevaré pavo John

-Entonces no será Navidad :(

-¿Qué eso no se cocina en Año Nuevo?

-Ni idea, ¿y si vamos a un Mc'Donalds?

-Odio Mc'Donalds.

-Bueno, ¿comida china?

-Si es lo que tú quieres

-Es lo que yo quiero, gracias.

-¿Invitaste a Margo?

-Nope, seremos tú, yo y el especial de navidad de Doctor Who

-Creí que odiabas Doctor Who...

-Solo se vive una vez.

-Está bien, la veremos

-Gracias.

**-Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de MOLLYHOOPER-**

-Sé que probablemente no tengas muy impregnado el espíritu navideño este año y lo comprendo perfectamente pero recuerda que tienes amigos que te aprecian y siempre estaremos ahí para ti :)

-Gracias Molls, que linda e igualmente.

-¿Por qué me dices Molls? Me recuerda a la Mole.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja debes disfrazarte así para el próximo Halloween.

-Ja-ja.

-:)

-Si no es indiscreción ¿con quién pasaras la Navidad?

-Sherlock

- ¡Genial!

-Sí, su mamá se enojó pero lo entendió

-De todos modos a Sherlock nunca le ha gustado la Navidad en su casa

-Pero el punto es que lleva como 10 noches seguidas durmiendo aquí, comiendo aquí, cenando aquí, respirando aquí

-Prácticamente viven juntos

-Solo durante las vacaciones de invierno, en lo que mi mamá no está.

-¿Lo ves? No estás solo, oye me voy mi familia está llegando, ¡nos vemos!

-Adiós.

**-Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de GREGLESTRADE-**

**-**¡Feliz navidad!

-¿Por qué hoy todos dicen eso?

-No te voy a decir nada porque sé que no estás de ánimos, pero igualmente tienes que intentar animarte un poco.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento. Feliz navidad.

-Mejor. ¿Qué haces?

-Espero a que Sherlock llegué

-¿Ya viven juntos? Creí que iba a tardar un poco más en suceder eso.

-¿Y tú y Mycroft? ¿Ya viven juntos?

-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando

-Sherlock me contó que se la pasa mandándote mensajes, esta aterrado.

-Dile que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Mycroft es mi amigo.

-Jajajajaja, Mycroft no tiene amigos, tiene… no sé, sombrillas y citas con el gobierno británico.

-¿Crees que pueda conseguirme una cita con Kate Middleton?

-Pregúntale, es tu BFF

-Cállate. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Estable, tranquilo, leves momentos de tristeza e ira pero bien.

-Si quieres hablar no dudes en llamarme John

-Gracias Greg

-Ahora me voy, el pollo Kentucky y mis familiares disfuncionales me esperan.

-Adiós.

* * *

-¡John! No había comida china así que fui a traer pizza pero odio la pizza así que compre manzanas entonces yo comeré manzanas... ¿Estás llorando?-preguntó Sherlock dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

-No, no, es solo que… nada, gracias, de verdad, gracias-respondió John mientras negaba con la cabeza, en una especie de alegría melancólica.

-¿Estás bien? Si quieres podemos ir a buscar comida china…-dijo ahora algo más asustado, hace días que no veía que los ojos de John se pusieran llorosos. Solo aquella vez en el hospital y después del funeral, cuando se quedaron solos en el cementerio y el rubio se echó a llorar de nuevo. Después de tantos años de amistad, se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto llorar, ese pequeño muchacho nunca se había quebrado delante de él y después de que lo hizo se sentía como si John fuera de cristal y tuviera que tener sumo cuidado con él.

John soltó una risa triste

-No, no, la pizza está bien. Solo me alegró de que estés aquí…-le dijo y sin más se acerco a abrazarlo, antes de que Sherlock se percatara de que aquello era un abrazo, John lo rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente pero de una manera tierna que anhelaba que le correspondieran, su cabello frotaba su barbilla y su ridículo sweater de navidad olía a calidez y canela. A John.

Sherlock le correspondió el abrazo, un poco incomodo, hace dos semanas casi nunca se abrazaban y desde la tragedia eso era prácticamente lo que habían hecho, incluso hubo una noche en la que durmieron abrazados. Fue dos días después del funeral, Sherlock se quedo a dormir y la litera superior estaba ocupada por un montón de papeles que John decía que recogería pero nunca lo hizo. Sherlock pudo haber dormido en el sofá que estaba en el cuarto o en la sala pero John insistió en que no era raro que durmieran juntos (aunque el siempre había sido algo precavido en situaciones así) y prácticamente jalo a Sherlock hacia su cama. Pasadas de las tres de la mañana fue cuando se soltaron del abrazo, pero siguieron considerablemente demasiado cerca.

Un par de días después, John había tenido pesadillas, había sido solo una noche pero Sherlock realmente se asusto así que a la 1 de la madrugada fue a casa en taxi por su violín y regreso, toco un par de canciones y John se quedo profundamente dormido.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagamos una navidad digna de chicos de 16 años!-dijo John separándose de Sherlock y dando una gran palmada, completamente repuesto de su episodio de nostalgia.

Comieron la pizza y las manzanas, vieron el especial de navidady Sherlock tocó un par de canciones con el violín que John trato de bailar inútilmente.

-¿No puedes tocar algo con ritmo de gaita?-preguntó sentándose exhausto

-¡No!-respondió Sherlock afinando su violín con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-Bueno, toca algo de Coldplay

-¿Qué es Coldplay?

-Olvídalo hijo mío.

A la medianoche, cada uno recibió llamadas de sus madres y de algunos amigos.

Después de ver comerciales inútiles de cosas como ''Rayador de vegetales, llame ahora y lleve otro ¡totalmente gratis!'' charlaron un rato, parecía que sus risas combinadas con los fuegos artificiales lejanos eran las únicas en el vecindario.

Ese año no había árbol de navidad, la sala estaba oscura y solo era tenuemente iluminada por las luces de afuera y la televisión pero de alguna manera aquel lugar era el más luminoso mientras estaban los dos juntos, al menos así lo creía John.

A las 2 am subieron a la habitación

-Los regalos los abriremos mañana-dijo John en un gran bostezo

-¿Dónde dormiré? No has quitado las cosas de la litera

-Ah si… lo he olvidado…

-Podemos quitarlos rápido. Te ayudo-dijo Sherlock haciendo ademan de levantar una enorme caja que estaba encima

-No, no, así déjalo, duerme conmigo, ya te dije que no es raro-espetó tratando de sonar despreocupado

Sherlock sabía lo que ocurría, lo sabía a la perfección pero le gustaba fingir que aquello era algo más que solo John sintiéndose solo y que se le pasaría en un mes. No sabía porque pero le gustaba sentir esa necesidad.

-Bien-dijo y se metió debajo de las sabanas, John se sentó y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Sherlock he estado pensando últimamente en ciertas cosas

-¿Si?-preguntó tratando de controlar los nervios en su voz.

-Y bueno, sabes que mi papá me iba a pagar la escuela de medicina y obviamente ahora no va a ocurrir, no dejo herencia ni nada así que tendré que arreglármelas.

-Sabes que puedes ir a estudiar conmigo, a mi padre no le va a molestar ayudarte económicamente y…

-¡No! No de ninguna manera-exclamó, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de la luz publica que iluminaba un poco.

-John eres como de la familia…

-Sí, pero, no lo suficiente como para también acaparar el dinero, tengo que arreglármelas yo-repuso con firmeza

-¿Entonces?

-Bien, no es nada seguro aún pero, hay una escuela de medicina a un precio muy bueno, casi no tendría que pagar nada…

-¡Genial!-dijo Sherlock y se enderezó sobre la cama, aunque a juzgar por como se puso a jugar con sus manos la noticia no iba a ser buena.

-Y es en Boston.

-¿Qué?

-En Boston.

-¿Al otro lado del mundo?-dijo Sherlock con un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible. Demasiado débil para ser él, demasiado mal para ser Navidad

-Y bueno, sé que estaríamos lejos pero seguiremos en contacto, vendré en vacaciones y además…

-No hablaremos de esto hoy-espetó Sherlock y se hundió bajo las sabanas que de repente tapaban todo excepto sus ojos-Hoy no.

-Siento decirlo ahora pero no podía más y quería que fueras el primero que supiera que…

Sherlock lo tomo ligeramente del brazo y lo jalo hacía abajo

-No hablaremos de esto.

-Bien...-suspiró y se rindió- oye no nos dimos un abrazo de navidad.

-No.

John lo rodeo con su brazo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, Sherlock estaba demasiado conmocionado por la noticia como para responder así que solo tomo el dorso de su mano y lo acaricio.

-No es raro-dijo por última vez John entre sueños

-Para nada-respondió Sherlock, ahora incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Mil disculpas por no haber subido antes, espero que esto compense un poco (?) Subiré más seguido, i promess.  
_

_Dejen sus reviu's y gracias por leer :D_


End file.
